The pan-Otist wars
The pan-Otist wars were obviously wars that spanned the Otist kingdoms through the years of 1024 AD to 1034 AD and in which there was three wars in the pan-Otist wars the “First Pan-Otist war” through 1024-1025 AD, “Second Pan-Otist war” through 1027-1030 AD and the last war being the “Third Pan-Otist war” with it being from 1032-1034 with the wars being based on who’s monarch should marry another kingdom’s monarch, lets talk about the wars in more detail. The “First Pan-Otist war” which like mentioned before was from 1024-1025 AD with it being a argument between the kings of Baltica and Lappi ,Copper Operon and Livus Norum over which royal family member should marry the king of Gulagius Joneh Stalinic, this ultimately got hot and king Copper Operon declared war on the kingdom of Lappi being followed by the king of Norge-Norge King Alb Adikunus meanwhile Livus Norum king of kingdom of Lappi and his vassal Saint Operus (which was an vassal state he made to hold allies during an war and was named after the man who Christianised the kingdoms) along with the kingdom of Gulagius who’s leader Joneh Stalinic was more lenient to Livus, with the war starting June 2nd 1024 AD it first leaned to the kingdom of Lappi’s favour as they had the fact that more kingdoms were fighting on their side but King Livus valued loyalty from his generals not experience or qualifications making the Lappian army rather incompetent, this would be obviously shown with the battle of Kalix were while the Lappian army had 13,000 with 10,000 being Lappian and 3,000 Satints Operusians and the defending Balticians having 7,000 however dispute having a numerical disadvantage for the defending Balticans they still won, thanks to the general Ard Veroje who had his position because of experience and not loyalty to a king. However while the Lappian and Saints Operusians armies were rather stupid the kingdom of Gluagius proved to be a problem as the kingdom’s army had dug deep in their defences, this would be thanks to the Gulagian general Bardic Stok however during the war he became greatly ill and was on the constant edge of death and because of this on September 7th Joneh put another general in Bardic’s place that being general Oprus Killo a rather new and unexperienced general Bardic however never heard of this as he died in his sleep in the early hours of September 8th, this would play in Baltica’s and Norge-Norge’s favour as later in the month on September 30th Oprus would move a small army from their defence posts in the south of Gulagia to try and surprise the Norgeians but the Baltica army took advantage of this and went through the empty defences and shortly after the Norge-Norge army went through the same gap and subsequently went through to the capital of Gulagia and because the army for the kingdom was small there was next to no defenders to defend the capital and the battle of Gulag Village occurred on October 2nd leading to a victory for the attacking armies and shortly captured the king of Gulagia who on October 17th the treaty of Mo happened in which Gulagia would leave the war, pay reparations and to let king Copper Operon’s daughter Medinna Operon marry to the king of Gulagia and shortly after the treaty the Norgeians and Balticans moved forward to Lappi and Saint Operus who would try and break the Baltican and Norgeian defences to no avail, and by the time the main armies got the to the Lappian border on October 29th and in November 6th the two armies began their offensive into Lappi and Saint Operus leading to the battles of Tornio valley on November 19th-27th with the first battle of Tornio valley occurring on November 19th -22th and the other four battles being the Lappian army trying to get it back from the occupying Baltican army, there would also be the battle of Cordo on November 31st and to the battle of St. Operus city on December 5th leading to St. Operus’ surrender on December 10th and also in Lappi starting the battle of Rova in December 19th and the battle of Bard on December 22th and on January 3rd of 1025 AD the kingdom of Lappi surrendered with the signing of the treaty of Operon City on January 19th with the treaty making Lappi pay reparations and also led to the creation of a small Baltican vassal state in the south-east of Lappi that being the kingdom of Otistus, thus marking the end of the “First Pan-Otist war”.